poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Impmon and Going to Metroid
They made it through the Door and they saw a Coated Digimon ?????: Well, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Did you enjoy meeting your memories? Shoutmon: Yeah, it was great to see everyone. But what do you really want from me? ????: What do I have to give. He walk to them and then Impmon who's wearing a Black Coat like him has appeared Impmon: Hi! ??????: What do you want? Impmon: I got bored. And I think I should take you're place. He gave him 5 Cards and he disappeared ?????: Then maybe you'd like to test him. He disappeared Impmon: Maybe I would. My show has started, Digimon Warriors. Who am I? My name is Impmon. Remember in your Head? Shoutmon: Um.. Sure. And Impmon.... Why are you siding with them, you were part of the Xros Heart? Impmon: I'm a Different Impmon. Shoutmon: Oh... Never mind. Impmon: Wonderful, you're a quick learner. So, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, now that we're getting to know each other better... He bring out his 2 Weapon Impmon: Don't even think you go off and do on me now! They are fighting him and they defeated him, after that tuey got 5 World Cards on their Xros Loader. Gumdramon has one. Shoutmon has 2 and Damemon has 2 too Komasan: Another cards, what's can it do, Zura? Whisper: Looks like the Card you used when you made Traverse Town, Whis. Shoutmon: Then I guess we're better need these to keep going... Impmon: That's right. They saw him Jibanyan: Impmon! Impmon: Do you really think after that Introduction. I would give up on that easily? Gumdramon: You were testing us all along? Impmon: And you passed. Congratulation, Digimon's! You're ready now- ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forgot. Then you will find something very special. Whisper: You mean our friends are here? Impmon: You will just have to give some more though to who it is that's- most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you for. Damemon: The Light within Darkness... Impmon: Do you want me to give you a hint, right now? Komajiro: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon- do you need it, Zura? Shoutmon: we'll figure it out myself. If you're on our way- Whisper: Don't worry, Shoutmon! We'll protect you and your friends! Impmon: Great Choice. Just what I'd expect from the Digimon Warriors. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken. you, Gumdramon and Damemon may no longer be who you are now. He disappeared and our Heroes went to the second Floor Whisper: Hmm... Damemon: Something the matter, Whisper? Whisper: Well, you see, what Impmon said back there worries me. What could he have meant by. "You, Gumdramon and Damemon may no longer be who you are"? Shoutmon I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else? Whisper: Yes, still, you can't be too careful. Komasan: Yeah. Feels like just about anything could happen here in Castle... Oblivi- Oblivi- Obliv- USApyon: Castle Oblivion, Dani! Komasan: Oh! Okay, thank you, Zura! Shoutmon We'll be alright! Whatever it is they're boiling up. We'll be able to handle it together. Komajiro: Of course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together. The one with the Heartless symbol on it. Damemon: What was that? Jibanyan: I can't remember. What the name of the Castle, Nyan? Komajiro: It was um... Holla... Holly... Holler... I'm so Sorry, I don't remember. Whisper: What?! Don't be crazy, Komajiro! Gumdramon: Komajiro, are you sure you didn't make it up? Komajiro: I don't know. Damemon use the Xros Loader and he select Metroid World and he went to the Door They were on Ship USApyon: Wow! We're in a Space Ship! Shoutmon: Look at that! They saw a Metroid Alien and it look so panic Damemon: That's no good. That Alien look so hurried. Gumdramon: I wonder what's wrong with that thing? Then it fly off Shoutmon: I wonder where it's going? Whisper: Well, we have to find out. They went off and they are here at the Court Room Komasan: Is this get together party, Zura? Robot: Samus. Do you understand the charges against you? Samus: What do you mean? I didn't did something wrong? Ridley: Let's start this Court, everyone. Samus, you are in charged with aiding the Heartless who threaten my Ship. Samus: Are you crazy!? Where's the Evidence you have? Ridley: The Evidence is... I forgot! That's the Evidence! Because of you, are the one who stole my memory! Robot: We can't get rid of the Heartless until his memories is back. Samus: I don't like this. You maybe my enemy. Don't blame me just because you can't remember things! Ridley: What! You're talking to the high rank Space Pirate! And to think I might have let you go, had you apologised straightway! What a brazen thief! Damemon: Who's the Brazen one? He went to the court Whisper, Damemon, what are you doing? Ridley: The court has reached a verdict! Captured her! Damemon: Stop this! This trial was a false! You should investigate before you capture innocent People! Ridley: What does it mean? Are you saying that Samus didn't steal my memory. I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then! Damemon: Well.... Um... Ridley: Speak up! Or else I'll captured you and your friends! Now who's the Thief! Damemon: Uh...uh... I'm the Thief! Everyone: (Gasp) Ridley: You are what?! Shoutmon: Damemon! Are you crazy!? Damemon: I wasn't! But what else am I supposed to say. Gumdramon: I really don't like you. Ridley: Minions! Get them! They are fighting his Minions and they defeat them Shoutmon: Whew... That's all of them. Jibanyan: Hey. Where's Samus? USApyon: Looks like she left. Ridley: I Almost got her! Except for you! Jibanyan: We've been Trumped, nyan! Gumdramon: Run! They escaped and they going to find Samus and they found her Damemon: Things are getting bad out there. But at least you're okay. Samus: Look, I don't want to hurt you or captured you, but... Are you sure, you're a thief? Damemon: Me? No! Why would I steal the Dragon's Memory? Jibanyan: Yeah, Damemon only said that because he wanted to save- USApyon: -to show off, Dani! Damemon is not happy from USApyon Samus: So, you lie to him? Well, you saved me from Ridley. Thank you. U-mos Thank goodness, you save Samus Samus: U-mos? U-mos: Thank Goodness, you guys ran away from him But we're not safe here. Ridley's a stickler for action. He won't forget you till he remembers. He won't stop finding you till you got his memory back. Did he forget because he remembers? Does he remember that he forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose. Damemon: I don't know- But I think we should leave this ship. USApyon: But Damemon, what about Samus? If Ridley catches thee thenn, she will be- will, you know. Damemon: Looks like we better do something from Ridley U-mos: You should do something. But you don't have to do anything. Gumdramon: How come? U-mos: If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you. Damemon: A lie? U-mos That's all I told. The rest is for you to figure out. They left and they are in first floor Komasan: What's with the sudden change of scenery, Zura? Samus: Let's look around! Oh great! Ridley and his Minions has arrived Ridley: You don't think that you can get away that easily would ya? Shoutmon: Aw, man! Ridley: You lost, Samus! For stealing my memory, I think is time for me to... time for me to...... Time... for... What the? What's going on? What happen to me? Damemon: What the? Ridley: What am I doing here! I can't remember a thing! Gumdramon: What's wrong with him? Whisper: It looks like someone stole his Memory. Samus: Boys, watch out! Something's coming! Then the Trickster has appeared, Damemon is fighting it and he defeat it. Shoutmon: So it was the Heartless who stole Ridley's Memory. Ridley: You guys! All of you! What is going on? Where did that monster come from? Shoutmon: How would WE know? Ridley: So you don't tell me? You're hiding something! That's it! Minions, get them! Samus: Wait, Ridley! It was you who commended us to destroy those creature. Damemon: Say what now? Samus: Ridley, in his Prudence, didn't completely trust us at first. And so, Ridley command, we fought them to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Damemon? Damemon: We did? Oh! I mean... Yes we did, Ridley. Ridley: I told you and those guys to do it? Samus: But, don't you remember? Ridley: Don't be Naive! I never forget anything! Of course I gave the command, you did great. They all left Samus: Phew, what a relief. Damemon: Way to improvise! I never would've though of that. Samus: But U-mos said as much. "Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." Ridley would never admit he forgot. So instead, he remember something... that didn't happen! He ended up fooling himself. Damemon:... Samus: Is something wrong, Damemon? Damemon: Nothing, really. Well, I guess you should have an adventure in space. Whisper: And Ridley won't give us any more trouble! After all, we got rid of the Heartless, just like he commanded, whis! USApyon: Don't tell me, you've been fooled, too, Dani! They left and they are in castle Oblivion Komasan: (Sigh) Jibanyan: What's wrong? Komasan: It was the Castle that I was talking about earlier... I know I didn't imagine it. 'Cause that was the Castle where Shoutmon, Damemon and Gumdramon had to use the Swords to free their Partner's Heart. Then they just disappeared! And I was so worried. How can I ever forget that, zura? Shoutmon: Oh! It was when we turned into a Heartless! Wait. That happened.. in a castle? Whisper Don't tell you all forgot. 'Cause I remember everything. Damemon: Then what's the named of the Castle? Daffy: Of course, it was.. um... He check his Yo-Kai Pad Shoutmon: We forgot about it, didnt he? Jibanyan: Yep. Gumdramon: Say, USApyon. Can you use you're Yo-Kai Pad, too? USApyon: Okay. I finish writing it down and download them on the files here before we came to this Castle, Dani. He check his Yo-Kai Pad USApyon: Now, where is it... Um... Ah! There it is! Let's see. Then Whisper and USApyon look so Shock on their Yo-Kai Pad Whisper: No! That's not true! USApyon: It can't be! Komajiro: What's wrong, Zura? They show it to them on their Yo-Kai Pad and find out that all the files from their Adventures are gone Whisper: My... My files.... They're gone! I download them and they're all gone! USApyon: Even me, Dani! Everything I wrote and download... Is gone! Tweety: All the Pages is gone! Everything is Blank! Jibanyan: Nyan! What's happening!? Whisper: How come? I wrote it on my pad and now it's gone (Crying) USApyon: Oh boy. And I was so close for this. And now, all my hard work for this is empty. (Sobbing) Gumdramon: The Files are gone... What's going on? They went to the Next Floor